


Sunset

by NyxSolei



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't be late Clint. Not at times like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

He looked up, wiping off the sides of his mouth the last piece of pizza he had. Behind the shades, his eyes stared directly at the sunrise. It was something that Clint wanted to do for long time- remind himself why he is still there, even though everyone he has ever loved left him. And well, perhaps for a reason- he wasn't that kind of guy that girls just pile up to be with. They did pile up but he ended very quickly alone again. This sunrise reminded him of that time he still was Natasha's close friend, when they went together to Florida, to the beach.  
They were on a mission to acquire a hard drive, what was done easily and quickly and left them with another day at Florida's coast. He still remembers how she asked him to go watch the sunrise, that it was something she has done many times as a child. He couldn't say no to Tasha.

They were sitting on the beach, covered in complete silent darkness. Clint looked at the distant seashore, imagining how many seagulls there are in Florida.  
"Why aren't you doing this often?" She asked, tying her hair up. He liked that, he could see her face like that.  
Clint layed back crossing hands behind his head to support it,"I'm not a morning person, Tash. You're lucky I'm not dazing off right now." He laughed, closing his eyes.  
She laughed,"I mean, having a moment or two with people, alone."  
He raised an eyebrow, turning to her,"Earth to Natasha, we have a job. Being an Avenger you don't get that privilege. And besides, each time I get home Kate kills me because I'm all bruised up. From you, by the way." He smiled.  
"You are such an idiot sometimes." She laughed again,"I'm happy we get this time off." She said, lying beside him, leaning on his chest.  
He breathed in, and out, thinking that she's hearing probably his heartbeat. It would be a risk to let her know that it goes faster next to her.

But now, there are no risks, just him, the sunrise and the pizza.  
Lucky barked, circling Clint happily, begging for a slice. When he stopped at last next to his owner, he took the piece Clint threw him with a happy tail whip.  
If only, he could tell her now, or even let her hear his heartbeat so he could hear hers.  
But all he really had now was the sunrise, the pizza and the loneliness.

"You know, the sun usually wakes up people, but it looks like you sleep no matter what." She said, laughing and playing with the tips of his hair.  
He shrugged, not moving from his place,"Clint Barton, a superhero with sleeping powers." He glanced to her.  
"You'll have to wake up to see the ones you love, evidently, the ones that love you."

Oh god, she tried to tell him then.  
Now he's out of pizza and beer, left with the sunrise.  
But it was cold, cold sunrise. Because he was late, as usual.  
Too late to figure out that she loved him, too.


End file.
